A Drop Of Hope Throughout Existence
by riddiculusvampire
Summary: These are poems from Edward and Bella that were written during those dark times in New Moon. "'Don’t do this.' Nothing can stop me now,I will be free."
1. His Thoughts: Edward's poem

********

This poem was supposed to be written when Edward decided that he had to leave Bella so that she could have that normal human life he thought she was missing because of him. Hope you guys like it even though the poem is pretty short! 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Isabella Swan (Bella) and Edward Cullen. **

* * *

His Thoughts:

__

Dark Romance,  
To take a bite of the forbidden fruit,  
A passionate love that binds two,  
To take the risk of leaving all.

Dark Romance,  
A sacrifice in life or death,  
To sense the adrenaline pulsing through your veins,  
The excitement and the fear.

Dark Romance,  
To see through all the lies,  
The embraces and gestures,  
To feel the texture of your lips.

Dark Romance,  
To sacrifice everything that you believe in,  
To open your heart and find the love within,  
To lock away the monster within.

Dark Romance,  
The courage and over protectiveness,  
To vow that you will cause no harm to the other,  
To know when it is the time to leave.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So what do you all think?? Review please :)**


	2. Her Pain: Bella's poem

**Hello again! Riddiculusvampire here...alright so this poem was written when Edward had already left Bella and she is all depressed and everything.**

**_Disclaimer:Twilight, New Moon, Bella and Edward all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Her Pain:

**A part of me has left with you.  
So now I am alone.  
Here I stand so helpless and unprotected.  
And only to hear your name,  
The hole in my chest throbs and stings.**

**Yet here I am,**

**Alive…but without a soul.  
I cannot bear this pain any longer.  
To never see your perfect face.  
The way you smiled so crookedly.  
To press my lips to yours,  
And for you to hold me tight.**

**Yet here I am,**

**A walking zombie.  
The months and hours slowing my pace.  
For you are there.  
Wherever I turn,  
I am haunted by your emotionless features and your eyes.  
Those eyes that turn a liquid  
topaz to a dark and onyx.**

**Yet here I am,**

**Trying to find comfort.  
To remain hopeful.  
To know you will be back.  
And I will be in your cold embrace forevermore,  
To smell your icy breath.  
To feel your muscular chest.  
I must see you again.**

**Numbness is the only thing I now feel.**

* * *

**A/N: This one is one of my personal favorites of all so far :D **

**readxreview please! more to come.....**


	3. His Pit of Darkness: Edward's poem

**

* * *

Hello there! This poem was when Edward was off by himself living alone and in misery.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS OR CHARACTERS**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Solitude**_

You were so glorious,  
I believed that you could alter the world by the essence of your beauty.  
Yes, your beauty.  
Those soft lips which brushed against my own.  
Chocolate eyes so passionate,  
I sometimes found myself lost within them.  
That tantalizing smell of freesia.  
Your caring ways.  
Your love.  
For you I have suppressed the monster within.

My life.  
The missing part of my soul.

But now you are gone.  
I find myself falling in an endless  
pit of depression and remorse.  
My life is now over.  
I am alone.  
The silence around me screams and echoes in the darkness of the room.  
Nothing holds a meaning.  
Only to hold you in my arms again.  
But I must put my selfishness aside  
for your safety is the true key to my happiness.  
So here I must stay in solitude.  


_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review pleaseee! **


	4. Her Illusion: Bella's poem

Hello everyone! This one's about Bella and her fateful jump from the cliff in La Push.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

Rain pounding against my skin,  
Strands of hair whipping across my face,  
Heart hollow…not even of sorrow,  
Nothing can stop me now.

Not your voice,  
Not your pleas.

Feet hanging from the edge,  
Just one more step.

Water churning deep below,  
Not even a bit of fear,  
The worst has already occurred.

You aren't here.

Just one more step  
And  
I can see him at last.

"Don't do this."

Nothing can stop me now,  
I will be free.

"Please. For me."

But you aren't here.

Decision made,  
Hands reaching out,  
Just one more step.

I am free at last.

* * *

**_A/N: Like it? Well go ahead and press the little review button ;D_**

**_Till next time_**


	5. His Fall From Reason: Edward's Poem

**Hi there! Long time no see. I was cleaning out my documents and found this poem I must have written a few months ago for this. It was labeled "Bad poem...please edit" xD So I did that today and here it is...but I hate how fanficiton doesn't let me format it like I did in Word -.- The falling part was nicely spaced so taht it actually DID look like the letters were falling down *grrr* and I made the "tab" thign dunder some sentences...ughhh...but whatever. Enough of my rambling...ENJOY! **

**This poem is when Rosalie tells Edward that Bella is dead. So while trying to find out if that was true, he calls Bella's house and misunderstands Jacob...and you guys know the rest, of course.**

* * *

"_She's dead."_

Such simple words

That kill.

A second.

that is all it took.

Shreds of hope

I dared to believe.

Fingers shaking

I had to make sure.

"_He's at the funeral."_

All of my reason comes crashing down.

Screams of rage

vibrate throughout the walls.

Echoes of a life

once filled with joy.

Remnants of a phone

in my palms.

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

To the floor in dust.

Remnants of my love.

I howl at the pain in my chest.

I am being ripped to shreds.

_How can I survive such a feeling?_

My world has erupted into flames.

Broken.

That is what I am.

On hands and knees.

breathing heavily.

The beautiful angel is no longer in this world.

_There is no way. _

Shaking frame

Decision is made.

_There is no existence without her._


End file.
